


The Same Deep Water as You

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 托尼就像人群喧闹，高楼林立的纽约。而洛基则沉浸在寂静之中就像苔藓丛生的森林。托尼是父亲——提供乐趣、挑战和噪音。洛基，他只对自己承认，是母亲——谆谆教诲，理解，舐犊情深。他们就是这样。按着他们性子来处事。托尼绝不会像洛基那样待人处事。所以，暂且来说这并不重要。直到有一天，它变得重要了。他们儿子被带走的那天。





	The Same Deep Water as You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Same Deep Water as You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547248) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：芝士
> 
> 校对：389

洛基有时想带孩子们离开。  
  
既然他已经在塔里安顿下来，那就简单多了。其他人都习惯了他的存在，他的习惯。他的……怪癖。  
  
托尼放松了警惕。托尔， _永远_ 放松警惕。愚蠢。  
  
当他有这些想法时，然而——带走孩子们并藏起来——这些想法几乎总是被驱散……因为弗雷在出门的路上伸手去牵托尼的手。因为听到黑寡妇带着微笑，用俄语悄悄地对男孩说话。因为看到队长把弗雷倒过来，一只巨大的手抓着他的两个脚踝，男孩笑着扭动身体。  
  
因为他知道他的儿子们在被保护着——不仅仅是被他们的家长们，还有一群在这个国度最强大的英雄们。  
  
他对这个词嗤之以鼻，但是，就目前而言，这种情况很适合他，即使他正在寻找新的理由来带走他的儿子们，来让他们远离这些影响。  
  
来自他们父亲的影响。  
  
多数时间里，洛基对托尼的影响力……并不感兴趣。毕竟，托尼·斯塔克永远不会像洛基那样看待事物。这是一种局限。是 _一条_ 界限——仅仅是他们众多界限中的一个。理解它很难，是的，但表达它，更加不可能。托尼的看法不同，想法也不同——而且非常固执地拒绝了洛基的劝说和威胁——只是原则上的。  
  
例如:  
  
托尼玩过一个奇怪的游戏，逗乐了他的队友们。他喜欢和那些复仇者打赌，当陪同蹒跚学步的弗雷或小科林的时候，将引起最兴奋的——闪光灯爆发——那些在塔外潜伏着的……狗仔们制造出的东西。洛基会从低楼层的窗户里看着他们，眯着眼睛：正伸着脖子，用黑色金属镜头遮住鼻子的两条腿害虫。  
  
洛基不明白这有什么意义——他宁愿用一个简单的转移咒语来处理这些狗仔，但是托尼坚持这么做，嘲笑洛基的担忧。因此，狗仔们关注的列表是这样的，吸引力由小到大:  
  


> **6.保姆:** 她的低排名是可以理解的——这是常见的名人子女出游，一个被烦扰的女人带着心烦的孩子。  
>   
>  **5.鹰眼或者寡妇:** 在托尼看来这不公平，但他们当然“仅仅是”人类。寡妇的排名还参杂着一层性别上的偏向，他说——她是女性，所以人们期待看到她与婴儿或蹒跚学步的孩童一起出现……就像那些陈词滥调适用于那个女人时一样荒谬。  
>   
>  **4.美国队长:** 人们的普遍的共识是"大帅哥加小孩子等于黄金雌性激素"，这会卖出很多《人物》杂志。  
>   
>  **3.托尔:** 同样地。" _外星_ 大帅哥"给了他比史蒂夫稍强的优势，但只是轻微的。  
>   
> ("无意冒犯，队长。"托尼提出。"别把'太过人类化'当成侮辱，托尼。"他回答说。)  
>   
>  **2.布鲁斯·班纳——不，不是绿巨人，但那才是重点。** 美国杂志尤其喜欢布鲁斯怀里抱着婴儿的样子，以及不可避免的一个愤怒的绿巨人的小插图——他们该被责备吗？

  
"为什么要让我们的孩子接触这些呢?"在托尼建议布鲁斯带弗雷步行去上体操课后，洛基很反感地问。  
  
回答是："他们必须习惯，宝贝。在他们安全的时候这样做也许挺好的。此外，根据董事会的说法,"他指出,"任何人吸引的关注度都会比我少。"  
  
因为，占据了第一位的位置？托尼 _本人_ 。(这逐字记录在厨房里的一块板子上，接着是几个感叹号。)一张钢铁侠和他任一孩子的照片不仅是无价的，对于一篇接一篇的推测了这些孩子的母亲是谁的文章来说，它也是有必要的。  
  
这些文章毫无疑问：如果托尼的情况稍有不同，如果他们对自己的家庭情况 _更加坦白_ ，他就会被降为第二名。  
  
因为托尼和洛基在尼克·弗瑞、玛丽亚·希尔，董事会的巨头们，以及所有复仇者(除了托尔)主动的帮助下决定，在弗瑞做出的声明中，坚持洛基回到中庭，接着又怀了两个复仇者孩子的说法是：“低调些”。有一天，托尼抱着一个新生儿出现在公众面前，一份名字的声明(对外说"斯塔克"——而不是"斯塔克森")，还有一些他用眨眼和真诚的微笑敷衍过去的微小细节，。  
  
出生证明支持了他。  
  
媒体——公众——都疯了，但托尼并没有在每一个步骤、每一个表达、每一次互动都没有记录下来的情况下和弗雷一起从塔里出来。  
  
两年后:第二个声明，第二个以真假参半的方式公布的名字，第二个骄傲的微笑和戏弄的眨眼。第二个被他小心翼翼地抱在怀里的漂亮的儿子。这两个孩子在被介绍时都不像托尼，但是，说真的，新生儿除了像愤怒的老人之外看起来还像别的什么吗？随着弗雷的成长，他长得那么像托尼(明亮的棕色眼睛，同样的嘴巴，同样的笑容)，很明显是他的孩子，但也足够像“其他人”(高大，苗条的身材;细细的，墨黑色的头发)引发了无穷 _无尽_ 的猜测。  
  
(托尔咬着自己的舌头，努力不和任何想听他侄子的故事的人说话——他说得很清楚，他不喜欢这种秘密，即使他明白其中的原因。洛基知道，虽然他不想得到这份帮助，但是它使一些—— _一些_ ——洛基对他兄长的严厉措辞变得柔和起来。)  
  
所以托尼的名字出现在了关于代孕母亲，合同，产后后悔的荒诞的推测文章的头条。他已经把大部分文章压下去了，然而他还是在带着弗雷懒散地走过华盛顿广场，从街头小车里拿出两个冰淇淋筒，或者带科林去做四个月的检查时，为媒体做好了准备。(当从医疗中心出来时，他向狗仔竖起了大拇指。)  
  
洛基以两种方式见证了这一切——一种是托尼知道的，另一种是他不知道的。托尼确定洛基看到了杂志的照片，电视采访和在线视频剪辑。但托尼不知道的是，洛基看到的远不止这些。他以一种看不见的无声的方式外出，透彻的注意力注视着自己的孩子和他的——不管托尼是他的什么人。他会把自己藏入门里，躲在窗户后面，双手紧握在身体两侧，紧张得几乎颤抖，直到三个人回到塔里。  
  
"你今天做了什么?"托尼会问，把婴儿车放在前门。  
  
洛基含糊不清地哼哼。"研究。你们国度的历史。更多你们的风俗。"  
  
他知道这个答案让托尼 _满意_ ，这样问题就少了。托尼从来没有发现过他，而且，洛基总是不为狗仔和大众所见。他是孩子们的父亲，当他可以的时候:在塔里，在神盾局(在绝对必要的时候)，在被他隐藏起来的进行简短探索的空旷地方。他喜欢早春的寒冷湖泊，秋天的茂密林地，偶尔在星空下的石头山谷中逗留的夜晚。科林裹在毯子里，抱着自己一侧的肩膀，嗫嚅着，小声地打着嗝。在他另一只胳膊下面的弗雷，已经像他的(另一个)父亲那样健谈、机敏，像......像他们俩一样固执己见。  
  
他的黑夜与白日，光明与黑暗般的两个父亲。  
  
托尼从没跟他们一起去过。洛基没有邀请过他。  
  
托尼就像人群喧闹，高楼林立的纽约。而洛基则沉浸在寂静之中，就像苔藓丛生的森林。托尼是父亲——提供乐趣、挑战和噪音。洛基，他只对自己承认，是母亲——谆谆教诲，理解，舐犊情深。  
  
他们就是这样。按着他们性子来处事。托尼绝不会像洛基那样待人处事。所以，暂且来说这并不重要。  
  
直到有一天，它变得重要了。  
  
弗雷被带走的那天。  
  
***  
  
回想起来，他们给了保姆太多的自由，以至于她能独自陪伴孩子们离开塔楼。神盾局毫不犹豫地推荐了她——她本人曾是一名特工，有护工背景，希望从特工的工作转行。尽管如此，她仍然是那些对复仇者怀恨在心或者只是想要一大笔赎金的普通歹徒的目标。  
  
其中一个理由。或者两者都有。  
  
不管怎样，她已经死了，她的命运现在也不是洛基所关心的。  
  
当尼克弗瑞、史蒂夫或其他任何人的“建议”违背了托尼的本能时，他几乎从来不会听取他们的劝阻。毕竟，这不是复仇者联盟的剧本。这是一个"该死的“托尼史塔克剧本，他固执己见，而且他明白这种狗屁绑架事件。  
  
不过，他最终被说服了，这也是一个鹰眼/娜塔莎的剧本，第一个反应过来的是黑寡妇。如果有人——任何东西——在混乱中向弗雷移动，鹰眼将采取远程的支援。这些“钝器”——托尔、布鲁斯以及他们几乎无法驾驭的狂怒——将会派上用场，除非……  
  
除非。  
  
洛基最后才被考虑到。当他站在角落里时，在团队汇报结束后，他跟在托尼后面走了一步，托尼指着他，命令道:"不。你留下来。"  
  
简洁明了。好像他会很听话似的。  
  
洛基目瞪口呆。" _我不会。_ "每个词都注入了从他几年前扼住对方的脖子将他抬起来之后就再没针对过对方的愤怒的毒药。  
  
托尼摇了摇头。保姆只迟到了一个小时就触发了警报，但托尼看起来好像已经好几天没有睡觉了。他看起和洛基很像。  
  
"是的，你会的,"托尼假装平静地说，这是一种可笑的安慰。"除非我们知道我们面对的是什么。让寡妇做她的事吧。 _我会让_ 寡妇做她的事，好吗？如果这些混蛋是法师或者魔鬼或者……或者两者兼而有之，我不希望整栋该死的大楼被炸毁。如果我们把你送过去，而这些家伙……比人类还糟糕，我——我们——不想让弗雷卷入其中。如果他们只是些混蛋人类，我们可以对付他们。"  
  
 _比人类还糟糕_ 。洛基强压着怒火没有回应，终于对托尼点了点头。毕竟，时间已经过了太久了。他们没有时间争论。  
  
而且，毕竟，他可以在没有人看到的情况下跟踪托尼。他已经很擅长这个了。  
  
***  
  
那不是个仓库。  
  
不是个洞穴。  
  
那是……一栋房子。在郊区。新泽西州的布里奇沃特。在这么多该死的地方之中，托尼想。  
  
娜塔莎仔细观察以后，把细节告诉了他。一次神盾局的扫描，然后是JARVIS第二次更彻底的扫描，显示出三个人——外表上是人类——一直聚集在开放式的起居室/厨房里。弗雷一直保持着安静——服用了镇静剂？——在沙发上，在寡妇报告的地方只能看到他的黑发和一只软绵绵的胳膊。男孩的几个动作是缓慢的——无意识的——所以他很可能被下了药。贾维斯已经证实男孩有正常的生命体征，而且看起来没有受到伤害，托尼的颤抖才有所缓解。  
  
寡妇把照片传给了神盾局，不一会儿，这些人的身份就查了出来:来自一个犯罪集团中很底层的罪犯。他们的一些交易由于复仇者联盟的干涉彻底失败，因此他们的老板对此怀恨在心。  
  
这就是他所掌握的一切。他的三个手下有能力在安静的图书馆外出活动中制服一位由前神盾局特工转行的保姆。显然，他没有考虑到一个准政府安全机构支持的超级英雄团队的所有影响。  
  
尽管如此，任何对于三个罪犯挟持一个孩子的情况的处理都必须尽可能地少出错。  
  
对付这些待在一起的人是寡妇非常熟悉的一个策略——"在人数上安全"是他们的想法，但这想法只是使得在最小的行动下把他们引出去会更加容易。她把这一切都告诉了托尼，他也最终接受了她的坚持，让她先进去。  
  
托尼以为他和寡妇单独在屋子里的一个僻静的小屋里。从表面上看，他们都是独自一人。鹰眼进了隔壁的房子——那里的住户们在上班——还有上学？——他有时会直接瞄准其中一个绑匪。  
  
拿下他们很简单。  
  
***  
  
拿下他们……很简单。  
  
娜塔莎一直等到看到男人和弗雷之间的一个突破口——一个人在浴室里，两个人在壁炉旁边的房间角落的电脑旁弯着腰。第一个人回来的时候，她走进房间，把他的腿从下面拽过来，把他的头狠狠地撞到地板上。他的身体立刻变得软弱无力。另外两个人困在一个被抛出的陷阱里，一个增强器在他们接触的时候把他们绑在一起，卡在桌子和壁炉架之间。  
  
几秒钟后，托尼跺着脚走进房间，看着寡妇的全部解决，拿下头盔，眼睛立刻聚焦在弗雷身上。他跪在沙发旁，摸了摸男孩的脸，用一只手轻轻地捏着他的肩膀。活着。被下了药，是的，睡着了，但还活着。托尼抬头看着娜塔莎，他准备宣布他们的离开，把弗雷带到最近的神盾局医疗设施，并确认她会确保这些人被拘留，但是寡妇的眼睛在房间的另一边。  
  
他跟随者她的视线，从她的沉默中——从一丝微弱的不确定中——知道了他会看到什么。  
  
洛基。  
  
***  
  
洛基一眼就看到了这场景。  
  
那种场景是——他儿子如深夜般漆黑的发，疲惫的身体，虚弱的臂膀……托尼，脱下头盔，跪在男孩身边——满身是汗。当托尼看到他——当托尼看着他时——洛基立刻转身离开。  
  
在那一刻，托尼确保了弗雷的安全时，洛基只注意到了那些小偷。那些偷走了——胆敢触碰——那个孩子的人。其中一人昏迷不醒，仍然趴在寡妇旁边的地板上。另外两个站在她的另一边，被一些电线绑在一起，几乎不能动弹。一阵颤抖的愤怒从他的胃里涌了出来，不再为恐惧所抑制了。  
  
其中一个歹徒看着洛基——皱着眉头，只是轻微地地。一丝认出他的迹象。  
  
洛基感到这是他无法控制的:魔法在他的手指和喉咙的后面聚集。一系列的咒语，画面在他的脑海中萦绕——就激发了他体内的力量。弗雷，被抓走，陷入恐惧，然后被下药到昏迷状态。托尼，因为恐惧而汗流不止。这些怪物——他们本来就是。这些怪物……  
  
没有人说话。  
  
房间变成了白色。然后，色彩有了形状，一场由洛基从前学会的咒语所产生的风暴——学会了，从来没有使用过。从来不需要使用，直到……  
  
感觉，语言，意图。  
  
洛基闭上了眼睛，但在脑海中，他看到了托尼会目睹的东西。一股强烈的气流在房间里涌动，墙上的画在晃动，家具在地板上叮当作响。地震的力量，一个电磁脉冲，但是指向房间的一个角落。过了一会儿，它击中了寡妇周围的人——他们的皮肤颤动着，身体在震惊中变得僵硬，两个有意识的俘虏终于在他们的嘴巴后面尖叫出声。  
  
力量。如此强大的力量。  
  
然后——  
  
在一股恶心、潮湿的冲击中——有着令人难忘的水冲击波——他们的身体破裂，爆炸，融化在血肉模糊的碎片中，只剩下白色的骨头，它们一起滑落，散落在地板上。感觉，语言，意图——这些人只不过是曾是人类形态的残骸而已。  
  
寡妇站立着，大脑一片空白，在一片废墟中——抬了下眉毛，这是她意识到在离她站的位置几英寸的地方发生了什么的唯一一个迹象。  
  
而且，唯一重要的是:斯塔克和斯塔克森未被波及，毫发无损。  
  
这是当然的。  
  
当托尼感觉到空气压力的变化时，他迅速移动，朝弗雷扑过去，当时洛基的意图变得清晰起来，但他还是抬起头——看到了。看到了一切。他盯着寡妇旁边的，角落里的残骸，然后转身回到洛基身边。  
  
洛基没有对上他的目光。他匆匆瞥了一眼黑寡妇，而她依然面无表情——她总是在反应之前回到训练状态，等待更多的信息。等着知道她面对的究竟是什么。如果洛基是进一步的威胁的话。  
  
托尼率先开口，打破沉默。"你——"他停顿了一下，"你他妈的对他们做了什么?"  
  
洛基意识到他在发抖，他的双手颤抖着重复握紧，消除残余的能量。他终于看向托尼——他的 _情人_ ，他儿子的父亲——他看到了他知道他会看到的东西，他知道他最终会在男人脸上看到的:难以置信，震惊，恐惧。  
  
托尼把弗雷抱得更紧了。正保护着他。正保护孩子不受到洛基的伤害。  
  
 _比人类还糟糕_ ，洛基记得。托尼问过一个问题，但是没有满意答案。  
  
洛基没说一句话就消失了。  
  
***  
  
洛基有时想把他的儿子带走......但是他从没打算抛下他们独自离开。虽然他在塔里已经没有一席之地，但他不会被要求和孩子们保持距离。他一直等到晚上，特别是当托尼和他的队友不在的晚上，他会去找他们。把弗雷抱进怀里，听听他的故事，然后，悄悄地告诉科林他自己的故事。为了确保婴儿认得他的声音。  
  
洛基是黑暗的，沉默的:中立者。  
  
当Loki穿过阴影进入大楼时JARVIS没有和他说话，他也并没有触发警报，这说明了一些事。洛基第一次就预料到了，当这一切没有发生时，他想——希望——这是托尼对他的一个小小的怜悯，让他可以不受限制地接近孩子们。  
  
也许托尼不想和一个怪物打架，在一场双方都无法取胜的战斗中。  
  
他不否认自己曾经考虑过带孩子们走，最终，告别这个凄凉的世界，找到一个家——任何地方——一个安全的地方，在那里他可以同时做母亲和父亲，抚养他们成为他想要的样子。远离托尼特有的影响，他兄长闪亮的目光，以及其他人持续的警惕。  
  
但是……  
  
这些风险超过了他一直从儿子们的陪伴中得到的快乐。他们被隔离在一群超级人类中，现在已经很安全了。他不会从他们那儿夺走——  
  
他不会从托尼那儿夺走——  
  
他错过了。他错过了噪音、挑战，和……日光。看到孩子们和其他人，和他们的父亲互动。  
  
但是他会……对他所拥有的感到 _满足_ 。他必须如此。  
  
***  
  
他安逸地坐在科林房间角落里的椅子上——钟上的数字显示是凌晨2点23分。孩子在他怀里睡着了。  
  
"请把他放下来。"托尼悄无声息地走向门口，正靠在那里看着。  
  
洛基的心突然砰砰直跳，他把孩子抱得更近了。"为什么——"  
  
托尼走进房间，手伸到他面前。"不，不，洛基，是这样的，我想和你谈谈。"托尼有点沮丧地笑了笑。"哦，上帝，别那么看着我。就现在先把他放下。我好和你谈谈。不是永远不让你碰他们。上帝啊。"  
  
洛基犹豫了一下，看了孩子一会儿，但最后还是吻了吻他光滑的额头。他站起身来，小心翼翼地把科林放在婴儿床上，拉扯睡衣里的布条，抚摸着他。  
  
当他转身面对托尼时，另一个人出人意料地靠近。他一直在睡觉——他的旧T恤和睡裤被睡皱了，发型歪歪扭扭。洛基重新考虑了他关于JARVIS没有发出警报的认知。  
  
托尼伸出手，碰了碰洛基的手腕。"跟我来，我们好好谈谈。别吵醒他，好吗?"  
  
他沉默着跟着托尼到了主卧室，就在科林和弗雷的房间走廊的尽头。  
  
房间的灯是亮着的，但是很暗，床头柜上的一台开着的平板电脑证实了托尼在洛基到来之前可能一直醒着，思考着今天他会不会来。当托尼爬上他们两周前共享的床，拍了拍旁边空着的地方时，洛基并没有掩饰他的惊讶。"怎么了？该睡觉了……我还没准备好让你离开。再次离开。除非我们谈谈。"他靠坐在床头板上。  
  
洛基笨拙地移动到床的另一边，这已经成为他的习惯，它的床单仍然整齐地塞在床垫里。他不屑于脱掉鞋子或者解开衣服。这样做不会让他感到舒服。  
  
然而，托尼似乎并不认同这种观点。在一系列犹豫不决的动作中，他翻过身来，把头靠在洛基的肩膀上，一只手放在他胳膊肘。在这种情况下，洛基看不到他的脸，这是不必要的接近，却给他带来了一些安慰。"那么，告诉我你为什么离开。"  
  
洛基哼了一声，他知道平静只是暂时的。"你知道为什么。"  
  
"不，没那么容易，宝贝。你得告诉我。"  
  
洛基在听到这种亲切的话后，心里有些东西已经放松下来了。他花了一点时间来呼吸。"你看到了我的本质。我能做的——我 _仍然能_ 做的事情。"他停顿了一下，"我 _仍然会_ 去做的事情。"  
  
"是的。我看到了……一切，“他的手肘稍微向上移动了一点，迫使洛基和他有眼神交流。他脸上的表情完全难以置信。"那么，为什么——上帝，洛基——你为什么认为那会让我想要你 _离开_?"  
  
"你知道为什么。你怎么能……?"傻瓜——游戏突然变得明朗起来，他会强迫洛基招供。"他们是凡人，他们已经被俘虏了......而我还是摧毁了他们。"他压着嗓子说:"别骗我，我看见你的脸了——"  
  
"骗你?"基督，因为你是谎言之 _神_ ，你是一个糟糕的测谎仪。你所看到的……你 _认为_ 你看到的……"他叹了口气。"震惊，当然……我的意思是，哎。你在我面前 _液化了_ 那三个家伙——就在娜塔莎旁边——而且我还是有点手足无措，因为我们的儿子被他妈的 _绑架_ 了。  
  
"我当时不在状态，宝贝，但是……我是他的父亲。你 _真的_ 认为我不会做同样的事吗?"他的声音微微颤抖，言辞冰冷。"你以为我不会做那些，一样的， _该死的，事情吗_ ？"  
  
"但是……你没有——"  
  
"是的，我没有,"托尼咬牙说，他突然一个动作，翻了个身，把洛基推倒，骑在他身上。在神做出反应之前，托尼已经抓住了他的两个手腕，把它们推到他的肩膀旁边，在软床单上紧紧抓住。洛基很容易就能打破这个局面，但是他却看着，听着。  
  
"我没有,"托尼继续说。"因为娜塔莎在场。因为克林特在场。因为我 _不能_ 。就是因为我 _不能_ ，因为我仍然是他们需要我成为的那个人。但是，如果我是一个人，洛基，如果他们伤害了他......"托尼的脸涨得通红，有些发狂地说。  
  
英雄。父亲。  
  
 _太棒了。_  
  
洛基不得不喘口气。"你是——"但是他没有说完。  
  
托尼摇了摇头，苦笑了一下。"我希望你那么做。你明白我的意思吗?"一声刺耳的低吼从他的喉咙里发出来。"当你那么做的时候，我笑了。"一个傻笑，然后，熟悉的托尼回来了。"娜塔莎用最疯狂的眼神看着我，但是……好吧，你他妈的消失了，也许更多的是'他们要来带我走，哈哈'的那种笑，但是我笑了。我等着，等着你回家。回到我身边——回到他们身边。我以为你 _会回家_  
  
"但我以为——你的脸——"  
  
"还有 _你的_ 脸——那是我看到的。你吓坏了——”  
  
洛基没有把他的目光从托尼的视线上移开，洛基微弱地摇摇头。  
  
"宝贝，我不是怕你，我是 _为你_ 感到害怕。上帝啊，我要尽可能地说清楚——如果你不把我的话引用给弗瑞，或者，上帝保佑，史蒂夫。你真是疯了。 _我也疯了_ 。而我认为你已经开始恢复了，但是我并不喜欢这繁琐的步骤。”  
  
"所以你有我的许可——有我的赞同……你有我 _该死的命_ 令，宝贝。脱离那些限制。如果任何一个孩子再发生什么事情……"托尼的表情突然变得很难看。"摧毁他们，洛基。任何伤害他们的人。我，不，在，乎。我要你把他们 _全部消灭掉_ 。"  
  
这就是凶猛的守护者，洛基知道:托尼，是母亲，就像洛基是父亲一样。没有明确的界限，从来没有过。  
  
洛基颤抖了一下，试图掩饰它。终于，邪恶地笑了。"当涉及到我的孩子时，斯塔克，我不需要你的许可。"他用他最傲慢的语气，但他怀疑托尼看穿了这语气。他能感觉到托尼的大拇指放在了他的左手掌中，这让人觉得……很安心。  
  
"这是我喜欢你的原因之一:你的道德指南针就是一颗该死的螺丝钉,"托尼说，想了想又加上一句"宝贝"。他低下身子，把重心放在了洛基身上。"但我们都没有指向正确的地方。"他放开了洛基的手腕，把他的手移到洛基的脸上，指尖在他鬓发里穿过。洛基沉默不语，只是在温柔的抚摸下暂时闭上眼睛。  
  
托尼看着他，表情平静下来，更加沉着，更加若有所思。"我越想越觉得这是个错误。把你藏起来。"  
  
这不是洛基期待听到的，他的表情暗淡下来。  
  
不出所料，托尼也看穿了这一点。"好吧，先别急着下结论,"他取笑道。"我只是在思考。在新泽西的那些混蛋身上发生了什么——神盾埋得太深了，以至于没有那些混蛋出生的记录，更别说他们的死亡记录了。处理得很好，来这儿，去死吧，混蛋们*。而且，就全世界而言，弗雷和科林仍然和六个超级英雄住在塔里。"一个停顿。"让他们也知道这些男孩受到保护——他们被自己无道德标准的、会巫术的母亲监视着——也许不是一个坏主意。"  
  
【*kumbaya，yippee-ki-yay，motherfucker：到这儿来吧，呀-耶，混蛋们。类似“再见了，王八羔子。”】  
  
" ** _是父亲_** 。"  
  
" _家长_ ——他有一种不可思议的能力，能够在不被发现的情况下观察他们——"  
  
洛基瞪着他。“你知道?”  
  
托尼露出满意的微笑。"我这样怀疑。你从来没有对我们的 _习惯_ 说过多少废话。"当他承认时，他的笑容变得更加灿烂,"我想弗雷已经看到你了。一开始我以为他是在想象你，或者是在玩，但是……他描述得十分细致。关于你穿的衣服，你站的位置。他说你不想让我们看着你。所以，我们没有。"  
  
"聪明的孩子。"  
  
"是的，他就像他父亲一样。"  
  
"是的。"洛基回答，抽动着嘴角。  
  
"不管怎样，我们家有很多……因为没有更好的词，好警察。一共有六个。我们都是好警察。我们需要的是一个坏警察。一个 _真正的_ 坏警察。"在洛基困惑的表情下，他叹了口气。"……顺便说一句，如果你像你所说的那样花了一半的时间来研究我们的'风俗'，你就会得到那个参考。"  
  
洛基笑了。"我情不自禁。你们都太……无聊了。"  
  
"如果你真的这么想，我们就不会处于这种境地了，不是吗?"他的膝盖在洛基的膝盖之间，好像他需要澄清他的观点一样。"啊，真不错。我想念那个。"他的手指最后捋了捋洛基的头发，然后沿着他的颧骨轻抚。这种熟悉的诱惑已经开始了，洛基的身体已经开始热起来，但是托尼还有一些惊喜:"所以，我想我们明天去参观一下神盾局，让佩珀上线，安排我们如何出场。"  
  
“‘出场’。”  
  
“是的。只是少了点意料之中的浮夸，多了点低调——哈！明白吗？—— _低调_ *，但仍然令人恐惧着‘别碰我的孩子们的威胁'。”  
  
【*low-key：低调，音似“loki”。】  
  
"我想,"洛基感觉到托尼的脚踩在他的脚上，突然希望自己真的把鞋子脱了,"我能看出你计划的价值。"  
  
"答应了?"托尼似乎对协议的达成感到惊讶。"好吧。好吧！很好，除此之外——"  
  
"除此之外。"  
  
"有一个条件。"  
  
当然了，洛基想，他的微笑变得暗淡了。"是什么?"  
  
"这……就是你的家。"他用一根手指指着天花板，模糊地在空中划着圈。"这座塔。或者任何我们所在的地方。我不想再成为那个被神抛弃的白痴——再一次——而且别再离开了，因为弗雷已经到了会想念你的年龄了。"他轻轻咬了一下洛基的下巴，强调了这个要求。  
  
他会反驳说弗雷已经看他够多了，但是他突然意识到那并不重要——也许托尼更关心的是另一部分。"好吧。我接受你的条件。"  
  
"很好。"托尼对自己点了点头，然后把身体向上移动，轻轻地吻了洛基一下，然后又吻了一下，更久更深切。毫无疑问，这是对顺从的奖励，而且效果比应有的要好。但是托尼在洛基开始……有兴致的时候停下了。"那么，我很高兴我们在 _一些_ 事情上看法一致。"  
  
洛基想知道自己究竟保留了多少秘密。他的双臂环上托尼的腰。"是的，显然是这样。"

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
> 差不多5000字的无理由的儿童危害和焦虑的感觉？是的，求你了！我应该感到羞愧，但我没有（真的）。  
> 因此，这是受到一个汤不热帖子的启发(现在找不到了，所以没有加署名)，托尼和洛基不会羞于相处，他们会"烧毁世界，在灰烬中做爱"，这是一个引人注目的场景。一个我情感上不够黑暗，无法完全探索的东西，但是它让我有了一些关于托尼愿意在特定情况下进一步向洛基的观点靠近的想法。因此:把孩子们置于危险之中！我的意思是:当然了！  
> 而且，事实证明，要把洛基不明确的魔法能力融入其中并不是件容易的事情"——然后他闯入，抓住孩子，然后冲出去——结束"，所以我很有希望在他们(洛基、托尼和神盾局)所做的和没做的事情背后，创造了一个合理的现实。  
> 这篇文之后写了两篇，但都是前传：Middle和Five Languages


End file.
